disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaquin Boy
Jaquin Boy 'is Catboy's Key of Magic transformation. He made his first appearance in Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2), then made his second appearance in Catboy's Jaquin Power, and made his third appearance in Catboy and the Realm of the Jaquins. Appearance Jaquin Boy looks a little bit like Catboy with the same colors and lightning bolt shaped stripes, only he resembles the jaquin, a creature of Avalor. He has blue wings with light blue feathers, small rounded ears, a blue tail with light blue feathers at the end, his chest is light blue with the same cat logo, and his hands and feet are like blue light his belly. Abilities 'Super Jaquin Wings: Powerful jaquin wings that allows Catboy to fly. Super Jaquin Dash: An aerial dash attack that allows Catboy to dash right into his enemies. Super Jaquin Tail Whip: A long tail that Catboy uses as a whip to whack his opponents. Super Jaquin Sprint: Like his super cat jump and leap, this move can help Catboy sprint super high. High enough to even touch the moon and stars. Jaquin Wing Wind: 'Like Owlette's owl wing wind, Catboy can use this power to make powerful wind with his jaquin wings so he can blow away his opponents. 'Super Jaquin Muscles: 'Like Gekko's super gecko muscles, Catboy can lift heavy things or smash through rock, metal, wood, and other solid things. 'Super Jaquin Speed: Like his super cat speed, it can make Catboy run or fly super fast, only it makes him thirty times more faster. Super Jaquin Ears: 'Like Catboy’s cat ears, he can use his jaquin ears to hear this far away. 'Super Jaquin Eyes: Like Owlette’s owl eyes, Catboy can use his eyes to see things far away, and he can also use them to see heat, footprints, pawprints, fingerprints, and even invisible things or hidden objects inside or behind. Avalor Magic: 'Unlike Mateo who uses a tamborita to cast magic spells, Catboy can cast spells by clapping his hands together or snapping his fingers. 'Super Jaquin Headbutt: 'A super headbutting power that helps Catboy give his opponents a painful headache by headbutting his head onto their heads or giving them a painful stomachache by headbutting them on their stomachs. 'Super Jaquin Stripes: 'Magic stripes that are like Catboy’s super cat stripes and can be used to tie up villains or lasso them. 'Super Jaquin Feathers: 'Like Owlette’s super owl feathers power, Catboy can send a storm of feathers. 'Super Jaquin Roar: 'A powerful supersonic roar that is like Kion’s Roar of the Elders and Cure Gelato’s roar. 'Super Jaquin Claws: 'Sharp, strong, and magical claws made out of Catboy’s Maruvian magic that can cut, slice, and dice anything into pieces. 'Super Jaquin Fangs: 'Sharp, strong, and indestructible fangs that can make Catboy bite through anything, like vines, trees, and even stone. 'Super Jaquin Shield: 'Strong and indestructible wings made into shields that protects Catboy from any hard attacks. 'Super Jaquin Sky Drill: 'A super drill attack that allows Catboy to spin in the air and drill through hard, solid rock or metal. 'Super Jaquin Feather Blades: 'Two large feathers that are shaped into blades and are wielded by Catboy. 'Super Jaquin Crystal Blast: 'Trivia' * Jaquin Boy was turned into Jaquin Girl in Atlantic: Jaquin Girl. Category:Alter Egos Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Humans Category:Jaquins Category:Hybrids